William in Heartland
by inwonderland21
Summary: imagínate que te secuestra un conejo y te tira por un agujero el cual parece que vaya a ningún lado. imagínate que estas solo en un sitio donde la cultura, la orientación sexual, gustos, etc no importa y no son valorados por el bien o el mal. William es un aventurero que se adentra en ese mundo lleno de peligros... YAOI/LEMMON.


imagínate que te secuestra un conejo y te tira por un agujero el cual parece que vaya a ningún lado. imagínate que estas solo en un sitio donde la cultura, la orientación sexual, gustos, etc no importa y no son valorados por el bien o el mal. William es un aventurero que se adentra en ese mundo lleno de peligros... YAOI/LEMMON.

* * *

Esta es mi primera historia. Espero que les guste. He hecho este fanfict porque me inspirí en una historia que leí hace mucho (no tenía nada que ver con esto per en mi mente hubo una creación de fanfict milagrosa) y pensé que podía sacar bastante chicha! :D

Alice in wonderland no me pertenece, solo he utilizado los personajes. La historia no sigue para nada el tiempo de Alice ni los encuentros.

Yaoi y Lemmon, así que estan avisados

Narración

**Diálogos**

* * *

Capítulo 1

Hacía un día soleado, así que mi família no decidió nada major que ir a comer al campo verde de al lado de casa. Estaba bastante cabreado por tenir que salir de casa un domingo por la mañana en vez de quedarme durmiendo.

Mi nombre es William y tengo 17 años recién cumplidos. Soy rubio y tengo unos ojos negros bastante intensos. Esto hace que a veces mi mirada sea mucho más agresiva. Soy bastante arrogante cuando tengo que hacer algo que realmente no me interesa o me desagrada. Vivo con mi familia en Londres pero estamos apartados de la ciudad. Nos situamos en un pueblecito llamado "Redbridge". Vivo en una casa bastante grande, en las afueras de Redbridge. Convivo con mis padres y mi hermanita de 4 años, Rosalya.

Cuando llegamos, lo primero que hice fue estirarme, intentando alejarme lo máximo de ellos para poder no escuchar las batallitas de mamá sobre ese mundo imaginario el cual se encontró un conejo y bla bla bla. Después de eso, mi madre me llamó para comer.

-**Mami, mami. ¿Es verdad que de ese mundo sacaste a papá?** - preguntó mi hermana.

-**Sí, cariño. De ese mundo salió tu padre**. - le respondió mi madre.

-**Por favor, mamá, deja ya de contar esas historias que solo falta que Rosalya se las crea.** - añadí molesto.

-**No es verdad lo que dice Will, ¿verdad mami?** - interrumpió casi sollozando.

-**No cariño, no es verdad**. - le respondió con una sonrisa calmante y se giró para mirarme con cara de pocos amigos. Puse los ojos en blanco.

Cuando acabamos fui a leer, estirado sobre el árbol que sobresalía más por su tamaño. De repente, enfrente del libro el cual estaba leyendo, apareció un sombra que no me parecía familiar. Subí la cabeza y me encontré con un chico rubio, con ojos azules, de la misma edad que yo más o menos, con... con.. ¿orejas de conejo?. Su ropa parecía que perteneciese a la época victoriana.

-**Oye, tú eres bastante guapo.** - dijo el "conejo" con cara de tener un plan que no me favorecía para nada. No le respondí, simplemente le miré con cara de sorpresa. -**Te llevaré ante la Reina, que seguro que le gustaras.** - añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa. De repente estaba flotando. Me había cogido y estaba encima sus hombros.

-¡**Conejo estúpido, bájame ahora mismo!** - le dije.

-**Oye, oye. No seas tan gruñón. Estoy seguro que te gustará la Reina. ¡Y nuestro mundo, sí, nuestro mundo también!** - me respondió. Miro un reloj que sacó de su chaleco rojo que pareció del siglo XIX. -**Argh, llegaremos tarde. Tenemos que darnos prisa. Bueno, como tengo un buen juguete seguro que no me cortará la cabeza.** - murmuró en voz baja pero que yo pude escuchar perfectamente.

**-Oye, conejo estúpido, yo no soy ningún juguete. ¡Eh! ¿Me estás escuchando idiota? - **le dije chillando. No me respondió, pero fue aumentando el ritmo de sus pasos cada vez más rápido. No veía a mis padres ni a mi hermanita, no estaban por ningún lado. Llegamos a un orificio en el suelo bastante enorme que parecía llegar al infierno.

**- Eh, tú. ¿No pensaras tirarnos por ahí no? - **Al decir eso ya sentía como mi estómago se estremecía al notar una bajada. Estaba todo escuro, peo más tarde mi vista se acostumbro a la oscuridad y pude divisar... ¿objetos?. ¿Por que habría pianos, encimeras, armarios, sillas, camas en un agujero?. Llegó un momento el cual el conejo me dejó y los dos caíamos por separado. Por alguna razón sin sentido, él bajaba más rápido que yo. Cuando él llegó a una sala que difícilmente puede ver, yo aún estaba por la mitad del agujero.

Cuando llegué no había nadie, sólo una mesita con una botellita llena y una puerta que seguramente no cabía ni mi zapato. Por un momento paré a pensar y me di cuenta de que lo que acababa de pasar era lo mismo que mi madre contaba en sus batallitas. Menos en el secuestro por parte del conejo estúpido, claro está. Pero había algo que aún no cuadraba, mi padre. Según mi madre, él procedía de ese mundo. ¿Era verdad?. Esa fue la única razón que tuve para beber esa pócima que estaba encima de la mesita.

* * *

Holiii! No sé como fue, espero que bien. Nunca me ha apasionado hacer fanficts, siempre los he leído, pero un día me pregunte, ¿y por que no hago yo uno?. Y aquí está!

Espero que os haya gustado, si tenéis sugerencias o algo me dejáis reviews o lo que queráis, estoy abierta a todo!

Chaaooo buena gente! :3


End file.
